Talk:Ologypedia
Wyvern-Rex;how do you know about Serpens Monstruos Magnus? I have all dragonology books and have not seen any talk about Magnus. 21:51, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, I have Drake's Comprehensive Compendium of Dragonology. Page 68 and we find it. The taxonomic custom, as this is the main species, is to append Magnus. I hope that this helps. Wyvern Rex. 11:52, April 20, 2010 (UTC) You have a point Wyvern-Rex.Sorry to bug you again but I have another question.In Drake's Compendium it shows the Sea Serpent one way but it is shown another in Monsterology.Can you explain this? Yes, I can. The images represent pictures from old books on dragons and monsters. They are sometimes changed to put in a visual reference to the original. That's why the Cockatrice looks different in Dragonology and Monsterology. The first version is how they wanted to draw it and the Monsterology version is based on an illustration in an old German book. The same applies for the Sea Serpent. Why don't you create an account and join me? You seem knowledgeable, and I am always grateful for help.Wyvern Rex. 10:52, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I would like to help but I have my own wiki I need to finish working on.Thanks anyway. I thought I'd ask you a question (again) about dragons.I'm Bavarian (Bavaria is a state in southeast Germany) ,and in Bavarian myth and cryptozoology there is a dragon called a "Tatzelwurm" that has the same discription as the Lindworm found in dragonology.I sometimes think they are the same species but with a different name because it's a different region; but then I think the Tatzelwurm is smaller and lives on cold mountains and does not flee from humans (as it also attacks livestock) and besides this the Lindworm does not live in this area.Oh and I forgot the Tatzelwurm is black unlike a Lindworm.There are also some other differances but their shape is the same.Do you have a thought on why this is? P.S. I forgot earlier to say thanks for thinking I'm knowledgeable; in fact I skipped a grade in school. Well, there is much convergent mythology. The Lindworm first turned up in Marco Polo's writing as a two-legged "Chinese crocodile". His book was printed in Bavaria with the Gutenburg press approximately 150 years later, and with mythology being mutable this was adopted for the local legend. Lindworm used to be a general term (long-worm roughly) but I believe it was superseeded in the late 1600's. Wyvern Rex. 11:39, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks.Something to that affect could answer why amphitheres are said to be in Europe.Did you know they found some fossils yesterday in the Bavarian alps that is being stated by locals as "AlterumDrache" or in English "ancient dragon".Is this a real prehistoric dragon? Well besides this page 37 of drake's compendium says on the Chinese lungs Forms of attack "all species of lung".I think this means Chinese lung,Korean Yong,Japanese Ryu,etc.Does it mean this?,or is there a subspecies of Chinese Lung? Sorry to ask another question before you answer the other but I just noticed something in drake's compendium.On page 68 where they talk about the Sea Serpent it says under scales and spines that they have venomous barbs that can be fired.This is not under forms of attack.Is it talking about Magnus or what? I'm afraid that I doubt it's a real one. I expect that it is a Megacrocodilian, finds of which are much rarer. For the Lung we are only talking about the Chinese variety. We say "Certain Species". They are, as lesser infraspecies not Magnus, and the forms of attack segment is about Magnus. I hope this helps. If you have got an account, come to The Vampire Encyclopedia on May 6 and leave a comment on the blog "Manifesto of the Sylvania Alliance"(Spoof election as a parody of the British election.). Wyvern Rex. 17:39, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Just so you know the fossil find question was retorical and I herd the fossil (which is in fact a new discovery) is a large raptor with wing-like arms and a few similarities to dragons.And if I remember I will leave a comment on May 6 but I sometimes forget what the date is.Oh and I do have an account but I share it and me and my friends who have the account are each getting our own.I'll leave now so I can make my own. I've definately asked you enough questions that I should tell you my user name which is Ryan Hanley.I also share Star.Co. Wyvern Rex.I went to a chinese resturant today and they had a picture of a Lung and Fenghuang fighting.Don't they live near each other and are peacfull.Do you know why this is? -Ryan Hanley You give me some tough ones. OK, the Fenghuang is the messenge of the gods trying to imprison one of the rebel Lung (there were four). The Lung became the four great Chinese rivers.I think that the legend is in the Dragonology Handbook. Would you care to read my early Vampireology articles? Wyvern Rex. 08:15, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I knew most of that story but I didn't know that part.Good job on those vampirology articles.Oh yah I have a question for you.Do Basilisk dragons hoard?I was kind of thinking in The Dragon Diary the basilisk was guarding treasure;and I wondered was it doing this because it thought it was it's hoard,or because Alexandra was controlling it? I thought Basilisks could only shape shift into dragons and psuedo-dragons but in the Dragon Diary it was a statue,and Daniel said the baby yak could have been the basilisk.Was he thinking it could morph into other animals or can it really? I want to finish reading the Dragon Diary so I've got to go. - Ryan Hanley